


Let's Pretend

by MyrJuhl



Category: Marvel, british actors
Genre: Adult Content, Chris doesn't agree, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Tom's ideas are infallible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to constant bullying, Chris feels compelled to lie and tells his obnoxious co-workers he has a boyfriend and will bring him to the weekly party. Chris’ best friend Tom suggests that his brother Benedict might be able to help Chris out. If Chris won't be the laughing stock of their circle, he has no other choice but accept Tom and Benedict’s offer. But of course, things don’t go the way they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chris is 20, Tom 23, and Benedict is 26 years old. 
> 
> These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.
> 
> This is my own prompt.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ } ¤ஜ¤ { ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Sitting in the local Starbucks close to work, Chris nursed his coffee. He didn't care for the multiple flavours the coffee shop had to offer that would just cause a cholesterol shock at a later point in life. Coffee black - no sugar was always Chris’ order. Sipping carefully at the scolding hot beverage, he looked up when he detected noise coming his way. It was Tom, Lee, and Rowan. The tight trio from work whom Chris considered good friends were also the same people who made his life miserable. Well, in truth they were mostly Tom’s friends, because they were closer in age. However, since Tom hung out with their much older co-workers Lee and Rowan, Chris did as well.

"Chris!" Tom smiled and sat down in the booth next to Chris and put an arm around his shoulder for quick manly hug.

"Tom..." Chris replied and looked at him suspiciously before turning his head to look at Lee, inwardly counting down from three.

"How come we never see you with a dashing beau by your side? You're not that ugly looking a bloke," Lee teased. He always asked Chris about his lack of a boyfriend status. His eyes glinted calculating as they ran up and down Chris’ athletic frame. 

To state that Chris was 'not that ugly' was probably the understatement of the year. Chris had generously been gifted by birth where looks were concerned and was as close to what one could get away with calling a beautiful young man without risking a punch to the teeth; a nemesis and the punch line throughout his entire schooling. Chris had been called everything between hottest catch and gorgeous by girls, and to not bad looking and queer by boys for as long as he could recall. However, only his closest friends knew that he was in fact gay. And imagine that... still a virgin at twenty...

Rolling his eyes, Chris groaned. Lee never ceased an opportunity to tease him about the fact that he had no steady boyfriend. It wasn't as if Chris was particular shy and didn't interact with other men when he went clubbing, but Chris felt awkward with his lack of experience. Besides, the dating potential was rather thin closing in on off putting - both at work and in the general gay community that Chris cared of. 

Chris had been burned a few times. Even by straight guys who thought they could handle it due to Chris’ particularly attractive exterior, but when the issue came down to the fact that Chris was equipped with a dick and a godly muscular built... they bailed out even though they could have gotten some. So at twenty, Chris had begun to doubt his own motives on the matter. Maybe it wouldn't be so emotionally crippling if he just got it over with. Was it even that important? He wondered if he should just pick a random guy, get him home, spread his legs on the bed, and let the guy rid him of the stigmatic virginity. But Chris couldn't see himself doing that - and he was too much of a romantic about it. Deepest down, he preferred if someone he could call his boyfriend did the honour. Sighing, Chris dropped the depressing thoughts. He’d never stick around a boy for the time it took to trust him enough to call him a boyfriend. 

So Chris was still a virgin and it had become a drag but it was his drag – not his friends’ and that was the worst. Lee and Rowan. Tom rarely touched the subject because he actually knew about Chris' feelings regarding getting laid versus having a boyfriend.

"So this will be the fiftieth time you're not bringing a snog buddy to the party?" Lee stated lazily but with that intentional digging, he always laced into his comments to Chris’ lack of sexual activity.

Why did they care so much, if it wasn’t just to hurt Chris’ feelings? Chris looked away. He didn't want to answer that. It was a rhetorical question anyway, and Lee knew the answer.

Every Friday, either Rowan or Lee threw a party. Chris was automatically invited because he was in their friends’ circle. They always had a willing girl on their arm and automatically assumed Chris would have just as easy access to bring a date. Shaking his head, Chris thought his life was difficult. His social life anyway.

At the joinery, Chris worked as a cabinetmaker and designed their webpage. Tom was their secretary and customer wizard, tending every odds and ends at the hardware store. They handled large shipments of lumber, pipes, and electrical hardware to the many workman businesses that the area they lived in was associated with. It was a very productive county. There also was a continuous flow of people and short term hired staff in the shop. Chris wasn’t always keeping up to date with the new faces because they weren’t necessarily working at the joinery.

Chris focused on Lee and cocked his head before addressing the man. “You think you know me, but really. You don’t.”

Lee laughed. “Dude... You’re so predictable that I’ll bet you’re wearing black boxer briefs.”

Chris looked away, slightly defeated. He _was_ wearing black boxer briefs. Lee cackled devilishly. “Told you.” Then he high-fived Rowan and Tom. 

Suddenly, a devil flew into Chris and he burst out with irrational boldness, “Well predict this, Lee. I do have a boyfriend. It’s just so new... that I haven’t told anyone... uh... yet.”

His friends stopped moving and stared almost paralysed at Chris. Tom squinted his eyes and looked confused. “You what?” he asked, his baritone sounding a bit tinny from sheer surprise.

“I met somebody,” Chris explained lamely, barely able to look Tom in the eye, but he did catch that Tom looked right through him. 

“Chris. A word?” Tom said courtly.

“Tom... I...” Chris said, already feeling ill about lying.

“I really need to talk to you,” Tom said firmer and got up. “Privately. Like yesterday.”

Chris knew what was coming. Tom was going to call his bluff and wow, he’d so not planned this at all. Why did he even do it? These guys were much older than him, smoother, more sophisticated - even when they were a pain in the arse and, in comparison, Chris usually did all right with his peers but these guys made him feel dorky. Why did he even bother trying to impress them with something like this?

“Finally! Fabulous,” Lee said. “Bring him to the party tonight. We’re all already dying to meet him over here!”

 _Shit!!_ Chris felt faint. He should have known. It was so obvious it ought to have been written on Lee's forehead for Chris to anticipate he’d say exactly that. Just to make sure Chris would produce this novelty of a boyfriend to bring to the party. It was painfully clear that Lee only did it, because he didn’t believe Chris actually had this boyfriend. Man, he was so fucking screwed. There was no way he’d be able to come up with an excuse not to bring him. Too much time had already passed since Lee's invitation. If he said he couldn't bring him along, it would be the same as saying that he didn’t really have a boyfriend after all. He might as well consider a new job after this. The needling would be insufferable from now on.

Chris groaned inwardly. The truth was - even if he’d had a boyfriend, he’d never subject the poor guy to these vultures. 

“Chris?” Tom looked urgently at Chris and he was quick to follow him, escaping more humiliating questions.

Outside, Tom already had his brows raised in worry. “You just made that up? You don’t have a boyfriend to bring, am I right?”

Chris brought a hand to the back of his neck and winched visibly. “Yeah.”

Tom looked at Chris’ slightly shaking hand and, after a few more moments of pondering, he decided to throw out a feeler. “What if I told you that I know somebody who might act as your boyfriend...”

“Tom. No,” Chris objected right away.

“He’s cool. Not a jerk. I promise.”

“You and I don't have friends who are not jerks, Tom," Chris pointed out immediately, but Tom's facial expression told him the man was serious. Narrowing his eyes, Chris asked suspiciously, "Why haven’t you mentioned him before then?”

Tom looked away with a small smile.

"What's the catch, Tom?"

“Ben. He would help you, Chris," Tom dragged out apologetically.

“Great. Your solution is your brother? They’ll realise the second they lay eyes on him, Tom!” Chris ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

“We don't look that much alike!” Tom argumented. “I’m just trying to help you. Take it or leave it.”

“And the good point is I needn’t worry about getting my heart involved," Chris responded sarcastically. "Absolutely _not_ , Tom. I don’t even know him apart from what you’ve told me in the past! He’ll know even less. They’ll see through this the second they start asking all kinds of questions a couple would know about each other which we don’t! You know it won’t work. And you know they’ll grill us mercilessly.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Chris... he’s really a nice guy and he won’t mind. He’s supporting his college studies doing small parts in adverts and whatever BBC series he can appear in for only a few seconds. He could totally pull this off and he could use the practice. He’s really cool and funny and would never bull shit you...” Tom did a motion with his head indicating the other straight guys who did bull shit Chris. 

Completely deflated by his lack of other options, Chris stood for a moment debating. He really didn’t have a choice. “But he’s straight.”

“He’s an actor, Chris. He’s done it before. I mean – acting gay.”

“Not helping, Tom! Also, I’ve never met him. I barely know what he looks like apart from pictures you’ve shown me. I would hardly recognise him in the street, Tom.”

"That’s the point. Lee and Rowan don’t know him either. It’s worth a shot. It's up to you, Chris. You started this. I'm just trying to help you out of your own predicament."

"Try mortification," Chris muttered. Then he made a decision. If Tom thought his brother could pull this off, it was more up to Chris if _he_ could do the same. It wasn’t as if he'd have to have anything to do with Benedict afterwards...

A shock ran through him. He'd completely forgotten the fact that his friends would encourage him to bring Ben again next weekend. Panicked he looked at Tom. "But I'll have to bring him along occasionally... afterwards?" 

“Ben loves to party.”

Chris smiled bitingly not having any options left to avoid it. “Fine, call him. But I’m not...”

“Shut up and take it like a girl,” Tom cut him off; already he had the phone against his ear.

“Hey! It’s Tom. Remember that favour of many others that you owe me, Ben?” Tom asked. Then his face split into a delighted grin and he cackled loudly. “Yeah. Well tough, because I’m collecting a couple of them now. I’ve got a dear friend who needs a pretend boyfriend like tonight already. You game?” Tom asked with an understood laugh that made Chris extremely uncomfortable.

Turning his large blue grey eyes at Chris’ baby blues, Tom was practically beaming as he filled in the details for his brother. Purposefully, Chris zoned out when Tom described to Ben what he looked like. 

“He’s very tall, blond, and muscular, lashes like a puppy, crystal blue eyes... Australian accent – Truthfully, you’ll look like a waif next to him – I know I do... Right, right?” Tom laughed.

Chris closed his eyes. “This is not a dating page you’re setting up,” he hissed embarrassed by the description Tom was giving his brother.

Tom just waved at him and laughed at something else Ben was saying. “Fabulous. All right, Benedict.”

Was that really necessary if the guy was straight? It wasn’t as if Chris would touch him with an iron stick. Chris would just show up at the party, present Tom’s brother, and then get out of there again.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tom who gave Ben instructions on how to get to Lee’s house. Hanging up, he pointed at Chris. “Be there!”

Rolling his eyes at the obvious, Chris went back to the table and sat down heavily. 

"You look sick," Rowan said.

"I feel sick," Chris replied.

"You should be glowing. Recently in love and all that shit," Lee said, enjoying his discomfort way too much.

"Sod off," Chris said and got up. 

"Can't wait to meet the missus!" Rowan laughed.

"Quite..." Chris grimaced. “I have to go now.”

“What’s the hurry?” Lee asked. 

"Wouldn’t you like to know?” Chris said distractedly as he dropped a few bills to cover his tab saying, “See you later, Tom. Guys.”

Chris slipped away and walked back to his car, worrying what Tom had told his brother about him. For all Chris knew, Tom could have gleefully informed Ben that Chris was a ballet dancer, or a sex depraved sociopath with a tendency of demanding public blow jobs... Chris snorted at his own imagination probably making it a lot worse than it really was. Never had his stress level been this high. He needed to calm down and get a grip of the situation before it took control of him. Mostly he hated that he’d put so much thinking into this. He was twenty fucking years old; old enough to stand his ground and tell Lee that he was a bloody arsehole and to mind his own fucking business. But it was never that easy.

Now he just needed to get over the awkward circumstances of meeting Tom’s brother for the first time. What happened after that, he had no idea of.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ } ¤ஜ¤ { ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Tom went home and decided to take a shower. He was surprisingly pleased with himself. Helping Chris with this never-ending predicament was always a challenge. He couldn’t understand why that bloke was so picky. Well, yes. He did understand. But the more time passed the more difficult it might get because Tom never had the feeling Chris was so horny he’d eventually just go out and get laid. Chris had to have a very active relationship with his right hand. Tom yawned as he stepped into his bathroom to get undressed. A quick shower and he’d be on his way to Lee’s house.

Tom had barely wrapped himself in a towel when his phone rang. Fishing it out from his pants, he checked the front. It was Ben. Quickly, he answered while trying to prevent water from dripping on the gadget as he walked to his bedroom.

“Hullo? What’s up?” he said and grabbed another towel to wipe across his face.

“Tom? It’s Ben. Look. I can’t make it. There’s been an accident further down the road and I can’t get around it to get there in time.”

“What???” Tom said and sat down on his bed. “But... that’s a disaster!”

“Sorry, Tom. I wish I could have helped. It would have been a cool gig. Isn’t there someone else?” Ben asked.

“No, there isn’t! That’s why I called _you_ , Ben! Fuck! Really!” Tom cursed exasperatedly.

“I’m so sorry,” Ben apologised again, “Gotta dash! Blinking authority is approaching. My lane’s being redirected to god knows where. Call me later.”

“Fuck...” Tom repeated when Ben got off the phone. “Shit, shit, shit... SHIT!” Tom fell backwards on his bed and pulled at his wet curls. Grabbing his phone, he called Chris. “Pick up, pick up, pick up!” But of course, Chris did not answer his phone. His friend was probably showering and getting ready for the dreadful performance he had to endure tonight.

As Tom got dressed himself and tried to bring some kind of order to his unruly curls, he tried dialling Chris over and over, but the Aussie apparently had his phone on silent or simply refused to answer any calls from Tom. “Should I just text him?” Tom said as adrenaline coursed his veins. “Fuck...” If he sent him a text telling him Ben couldn’t make it, Tom had a pretty good idea what was going to happen. 

“ _I_ could do this...” Tom suddenly realised. “We can pull this off. We’ve known each other long enough. We could have a fight... and break it off tonight! End of story. End of charade.” Laughing with relief, Tom decided it was the best idea he’d ever had on top of trying to save Chris’ face tonight. 

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ } ¤ஜ¤ { ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Chris had indeed turned off his phone. He really didn’t need any distractions tonight. He was trying to make himself as presentable as possible to _Tom’s brother_. The whole idea was insane, but at least he had a chance at trying to get out of his predicament with his honour intact. Looking at his refection in the mirror, he groaned. He looked so fucking flushed and out of it. Hopefully, he would appear rosy and just really excited to be with his... boyfriend... tonight.

“Gods. I could just puke at myself,” Chris said and smiled. “This is by far the worst situation you’ve gotten yourself into... like - _ever_ , mate,” Chris said to his image. “And you’re talking to yourself, you bloody wanker.” Chris picked up an elastic band and roughly gathered his blond hair in a ponytail. “Need a haircut, too.” Then he went out of the door and headed for Lee’s house.

When he arrived around 8 pm, he saw several cars parked around Lee’s property. That was nothing new. There were always other people invited besides the usual gang. Chris checked to see if Tom’s car was there – well, it was. He had no idea what Benedict’s car looked like, but he imagined it had to be one of the others – unless he drove with Tom. Although, why would he drive with Tom? That would be suspicious. The others didn’t know Tom had a brother – at least Chris didn’t think Tom shared that kind of information with them.

“Do yourself a fucking favour and stop thinking,” Chris psyched himself. Then he locked the car and just strolled to the house. There was jovial noise and music emanating from the opened windows. These parties usually resulted in some neighbour calling the police because the noise was too loud the drunker everybody got.

Chris stepped around the house to get to the back and that’s where the majority of the people were anyway. Right away he spotted Tom the second Tom saw him, and his curly haired friend quickly came towards him, motioning to Chris to step away. Chris slipped back around the corner and waited for Tom to catch up.

“Okay, now what?” Chris asked, trying to control the adrenaline that suddenly flushed through his veins. “Where’s Ben?”

“Ben couldn’t make it.”

“What!?” Chris shouted. “Don’t do this to me!”

“He couldn’t make it and had to turn back. There was some accident and he was stuck in traffic.”

“He’s okay?”

“What? Yes. Look. I’ve got an idea.”

“I’m kind of sick of your ideas...” Chris said bitingly.

“Shut up.” Tom looked imploringly at Chris. “How about if we pretend _we’re_ the couple? That we’ve been dating in all secrecy for a while...”

“Are you nuts?” Chris cried out laughing helplessly. “You’re my best friend! You’re straight. If you’re willing now, why didn’t you just come forward this afternoon?”

“Relax. You’re my friend, all right? And it's just pretend, all right? How hard can it be, really? We have a fight later tonight, Chris, and break up and that’ll be it.”

“You’re kidding? You’re joking right, mate?” Chris asked, but Tom just shook his head. He was not kidding. “I give up. I can’t take this bloody shit any longer, mate.”

“No. It’ll be perfect.” Tom nodded and took Chris’ hand. “Just let me do the talking.”

“Tom, no...” Chris protested but they were already in sight of everybody else and Chris had no other choice but let himself be dragged along.

“Hi guys. So... Chris finally made it,” Tom said in a very cheerful voice.

“That’s great... but... why are you holding his hand, Tom?” Rowan asked as he took a sip of his beer.

“Because... _I’m_ Chris’ boyfriend,” Tom said and smiled.

Lee slowly leaned forward and exchanged a confused look with Rowan. “Come again?”

Chris cleared his voice and added, “We’ve been dating for a while. Just didn’t want to tell you guys.”

Lee narrowed his eyes and then smiled at Tom. “And Lily was just... what?”

“I didn’t date her. She’s just a friend,” Tom quickly clarified.

“Oh,” Rowan grinned, “Funny. I thought Chris was just the friend and that you shagged Lily!”

“Yeah, that is funny,” Tom replied with a tight smile and dropped Chris’ hand. 

“So tell me... how’s it like to shag someone like Chris?” Rowan piped up.

Tom gritted his teeth. “Come on, darling. Let’s go dancing?”

Chris looked like a deer in the headlights, but when Tom moved, Chris’ arm automatically slid around Tom’s waist and he let his friend steer him inside the double terrace doors.

“I’m so sorry about this,” Tom apologised sheepishly after they found a corner where they could talk privately.

“No, I did this all by myself,” Chris huffed loudly.

“Shall we have that row and get it over with?” Tom suggested with his voice raised, too, to be heard over the music. 

“I’m sure you thought it was a great idea in your head, Tom. But imagine the charade we’ll have to pull off Monday? Being all offensive towards each other because we broke up tonight? I could lose you as a friend because of this!” Chris reasoned.

Tom gulped because Chris was absolutely right. He hadn’t realised that. “Fuck...” he muttered and shook his head. “Then we don't break up?”

“Then I’ll have to pretend you’re my fucking boyfriend on Monday!” Chris hissed.

They looked at each other intensely, thoughts racing through their heads how to solve this. Then Chris nodded. “Okay. Let’s dance. Do something?”

“You sure?” Tom asked and looked back to the crowd of people dancing.

“We’ll work something out, but standing here awkwardly is not helping.”

“Want a drink?” Tom asked and pointed to the improvised bar on a table close by.

“Hell yes,” Chris said and the two friends went to serve themselves to a few shots before they went on to hit the dance floor.

*

Now, Chris was not a bad dancer but everyone paled in comparison to Tom when the slender curly head lost himself to the rhythm. He used every part of his tall body and it was quite entertaining to watch. Tom never had any inhibitions dancing with both girls and boys and so the two of them were usually able to have a great time dancing with each other. 

To Chris though, it was different now. He felt people were watching them, judging them, because he had no doubt everybody had been told the news – that Tom was his secret boyfriend. For now, though, he tried to enjoy the safe zone of just dancing with Tom.

Tom looked up and spun around with his arms up and his hips wriggled energetically from side to side, back and front, doing motions that were eloquent like Astaire and the next so sensual, Chris thought they resembled Middle Eastern belly dancing. You never knew with Tom. He picked up dance moves on the spot.

Tom slinked closer and took Chris’ hands and threaded their fingers.

“Closer, Chris,” he encouraged him and smiled reassuringly.

“Kiss him already,” the first shout came towards them, but Chris let go of one of Tom’s hands and gave the person a show of his middle finger.

Tom laughed and put his arm around Chris’ shoulder.

“Tom...” Chris said warningly.

“What?” Tom responded, his entire expression full of mirth and great spirit. The shots had already an effect of him. He was very loose and smiled constantly. If Chris didn’t know any better, he’d say that Tom had forgotten why they were dancing. “Aren’t we supposed to be in love?”

“That’s not the point, Tom. If it came to it, could you kiss me?” Chris asked, as he let Tom smother him a little closer. This they’d done before; having fun with Tom teasing him with inappropriate dancing way closer than Chris’ personal space normally allowed people.

Tom took a quick look at the people in the room and then he looked at Chris. “Just don’t tense, Chris. Imagine we’ve done this hundreds of times. As we would have... had we been... you know...”

“All right. Do your worst then...” Chris said. Tom shimmied in to a full body hug as he wrapped both arms around Chris’ neck.

“My, my. You are very fit,” Tom said and smiled. Chris just looked at him but he groaned uncomfortably when Tom’s fingers threaded through his hair and made the elastic slide down.

Tom placed his nose next to Chris’ and they stood still, and just swayed to the beat. “Put your arms around me, Chris,” Tom said. Chris tried to shake off his self-consciousness and held Tom close.

“Just relax. We’re supposed to enjoy this.”

“Right,” Chris grunted and closed his eyes. It was easier to shut everything out but the feel of Tom in his arms.

“Feels quite nice. You always gave great hugs, Chris,” Tom smirked.

“Well, so did you. I mean. You do.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“How long are we supposed to stand here?” Chris asked into Tom’s ear.

“How long would you normally enjoy hugging a boyfriend?”

“I have not had a...”

“Oh, c’mon,” Tom said and pushed away enough so he could make eye contact. “You’ve had short flings. I’ve seen you dance with guys. I’ve seen you _make out_ with them.”

“All right,” Chris admitted because it was true. Only this situation wasn’t new – just fickle and... artificial. Not that Tom was. Tom was fine... “Um...” Chris started, then reached down and smoothed Tom’s shirt, liking how soft the material felt against his palm. “You smell nice by the way,” Chris smiled awkwardly.

“Thanks,” Tom said and looked across Chris’ shoulder. Rowan and Lee had come in each accompanied by their girlfriends. Tom ignored them and with a nod of his head, they went to get more shots. Saluting each other with the small glasses, the two pretend boyfriends said cheers and swallowed a couple more while they were at it. Then Tom made shooing motions.

“Back to the dance floor!” 

They laughed and held each other’s hands the short walk back to the area and were genuinely starting to have a great time. Tom pushed his face against Chris’ neck and Chris slid his hands down to Tom’s hips and breathed in Tom’s scent. Tom put his arms back around Chris’ neck and their knees humped together.

“All right, I’m actually enjoying this evening, Tom. Thanks,” Chris admitted and felt Tom’s laughter as a tickling puff of air against his ear. The feeling gave him goose bumps all over his body and his hands slid further to the small of Tom’s back. Unexpectedly, he felt soft lips below his ear. Tom’s fine boned fingers were carding through his hair again, and this time Chris shuddered and felt the need to make some space between them, but Tom gripped tighter and wouldn’t allow him to back away from it.

 _Fuck it,_ Chris thought and surrendered because he was really enjoying this. In a way, he was lucky because he knew Tom so well; knew Tom would really do his utmost to make sure Chris got through this evening as authentically as possible. He was just not prepared for Tom being as good an actor as his brother.

“Oh, hell yes,” Tom suddenly cried out and let go of Chris when U2’s ‘Discotheque’ suddenly blasted through the sound system. Chris laughed and grabbed Tom’s hand as he started to twirl and twist; immediate losing himself to the dance. Chris caught him and pulled him close to his body, feeling Tom’s pert buttocks rub against his front. It was hot and sexy and... Chris stopped thinking and let his hands wander across Tom’s writhing body and up his torso to cup his small defined pecs. Hot images of having sex with Tom entered his mind’s eye. To be honest – the images weren’t new, so they came to Chris easily. This frenzy dancing was fuelling his mind and he’d always imagined Tom was a firecracker in bed. Within seconds, he was achingly hard and Tom turned around with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“You liked that, huh?” Tom laughed and put his hands against Chris’ broad chest.

“Fuck you, Tom,” Chris growled and grabbed Tom by the neck and instinctively kissed him with a hunger. Tom grabbed the fabric of his shirt with both hands and reciprocated enthusiastically. He almost convulsed in Chris’ arms when the Aussie let go of his neck and palmed his arse and pulled his hips flush against his erection. Tom was hard, too.

“Fuck, mate,” Chris groaned against Tom’s mouth. The urge to just rut against his body was strong but then Tom pulled away and reached out an arm. Chris smiled and took his hand.

“Not here,” Tom mimicked.

“No. Definitely not here,” Chris had to agree and they left the party.

Outside on the pavement, they stood and looked at each other, still holding hands.

“Well, _I_ really had a fantastic time,” Tom gushed with a laugh rubbing the back of his neck visibly insecure. “I’m so sorry if I was too...”

Chris snapped out of the moment. “What?” He swallowed somehow completely forgotten it had just been a night of pretending they were actually boyfriends. “Hell no. Wow, Tom!” Chris laughed, too. “Even I was convinced... Um... I mean... not that I...”

“I know,” Tom smiled and sucked in his lips and puckered them back. Chris had to look away. “I’m just glad they bought it. What do we do Monday?” Tom asked.

“I don't know. Why not just act like we normally do? Let them wonder what goes on. It’s not like they can demand an explanation.”

“They always demand an explanation.”

“Why don’t we just... ignore them for a change?” Chris suggested.

“Okay. Sure. Let’s try,” Tom agreed and smiled. Then he stepped closer and they hugged suddenly awkwardly.

Chris pulled back slightly and kissed Tom on the lips.

“Oh...” Tom said muffled, as Chris didn’t stop the kiss.

A second later, Chris pulled away. “Sorry... that was uncalled for. I just wanted to thank you.”

Reflexively, Tom licked the flavour off his lips, but Chris saw it, and filed away the precious observation. Then he pulled out his elastic to re-gather his hair properly. 

“I don’t mind. Wow. We really did pull it off,” Tom said. “Well... I’d better call a cab. I’m too drunk to drive.”

“Yeah. Well. Good night, Tom and... thanks... you know.”

“Yeah, all right. Take care. See you Monday,” Tom said and started walking, as he pulled out his phone. 

Chris stood still and watched him disappear around the next corner. Monday was still far away but at least, he had this little victory. Then he pulled out his own phone and called a cab.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ } ¤ஜ¤ { ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd part nobody saw coming!!!

Monday morning, Chris sat in his car for a few moments longer, just taking in the joinery and the feeling he had inside. The noise of efficiency reached his ears already here in the parking lot. Lots of orders coming in, a business thriving. A little smile curled around his lips. The weekend had started off rocky, but then Tom had saved his evening and turned a disaster into something else.

Chris had been relieved to start the weekend with that monster of a problem out of the way. 

Then yesterday, Tom suddenly called. 

*

_Hi, Chris... it’s Tom.”_

“Hi...”

_"Lee called... he wants all of us to go to “The Hypernate."_

"The Hypernate? On a Sunday?" Chris asked.

_"Apparently."_

"No, I'm not going," Chris said. That would be so wrong. They'd agreed to act casual around each other tomorrow at work. Going to “The Hypernate” now would ruin their plan because they'd have to act like boyfriends again.

_"Okay. I still need to talk to you. Can you come over instead, Chris?"_

"Why?"

_"Chris... because I want to see you before we start work tomorrow... and you're my friend."_

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I think I forgot that."

_"So will you come over?"_

"Do you have some decent treats?"

 _"Yes. The cupboard reserved just for “Chris Treats” is fully stocked. Do you think so little of me?”_ Tom laughed.

"Then I'm on my way," Chris laughed back.

*

At Tom's little flat, Chris rang the door and his friend opened looking a little out of the ordinary.

"Hi..."

"Hi, Chris. Come in," Tom said quietly and Chris stepped in.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Is your brother all right?"

"What?" Then Tom shook his head as if he only just remembered. "Yes, he's fine. Got home after an hour of redirection and chaos." Tom looked at him as he walked backwards into his living room. "I was thinking a lot about us yesterday... and today and we need to talk."

"Okay. What about? I mean... we're cool on just acting casual tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, we're cool on that."

"Okay." Chris smiled not sure why Tom was so odd.

"Chris... I want to apologise. For everything I suppose. For not being a better friend, for fucking up Friday and..."

"Tom. No..." Chris shook his head. "You've done nothing wrong."

"...and for kissing you afterwards," Tom said. "I... I've been thinking about that ever since really. And I've come to the conclusion that I liked it, and for that I am profusely sorry for acting just as much of an arsehole as the rest of the..."

"Tom?" Chris interrupted his stream of apologies. "What are you talking about?"

"Friday...”

"Okay. I got that I reckon, but... what are you talking about? I didn't mind..." Chris stopped. " _Oh...!!"_ He finally caught what Tom was trying to imply.

"Oh," Tom added with a lifted eyebrow.

"I see what you mean. We both liked that kiss."

"Exactly. Why did I like it? I'm not gay-"

"Tom... even you should know that good kisses aren't gender based."

"Yeah, I should know. I just need to tell myself that..." Tom said using his hands to underline his epiphany.

"Are you worried you're attracted to me?" Chris asked carefully. This was a big revelation to him as well.

Shrugging, Tom looked cutely sheepish. "I... I'm not sure. I'm not sure, all right?"

"All right," Chris said and went to sit on the couch. "Snacks?" he asked.

"What?" Tom looked thrown but then he understood. "Wow. Change of topic."

"No. But if you're going to ramble from now on and till I eventually leave about this, I need some nourishment."

Tom snorted and then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hokaaaay..." he whined softly in a distressed manor as he went to the kitchen to fetch the promised snacks.

Chris swallowed nervously. He had not predicted this dilemma. Neither had Tom, but they had to face it before tomorrow. Luckily, Tom was smart inviting him over so they could get that obstacle cleared out of the way.

Shortly after, Tom came back, balancing a tray with soft drinks and snacks.

"Hand me the salt crisps. I need a heart attack pronto," Chris joked, but Tom was barely able to crack a smile. Chris sighed. "Look, Tommy. It can't be that bad?"

"It's not that it's bad," Tom said and opened a can of coke. "It's that I might actually overanalyse this."

"What are the options?"

"That I kissed you because it was my duty as your co-conspirator. Or that I kissed you because I wanted to."

"You've kissed me before..." Chris remembered.

"They don't count. Those kisses were drunken kisses that we hardly recalled afterwards."

"Don’t lie, Tom. We always remembered those. Granted, kisses amongst mates, where one of them happens to be gay and the other isn’t?"

"This is no existential crisis, Chris. I..."

"You're acting like it is. Would you look at yourself differently, if you realised that you might have a tiny bisexual streak inside that pretty exterior?"

Tom eyes widened comically wide. "No."

"You should," Chris said. "It is going to change much more of how you perceive your everyday life. Just having to pretend we were boyfriends on Friday forced you to change it."

Tom looked down. "Yeah..." Then he looked up and nodded with a determined look on his face. “Then I admit to you, Chris that I might be having a tiny streak of bisexuality hidden inside me that I never consciously knew I had."

Chris swallowed. "Wow... and you're directing that feeling towards me?"

Tom's eyes widened again in shock. "Oh... Oh, Chris. Fuck. I'm so sor..."

"Why are you sorry?" Chris interrupted. "Okay... Am I so terrible to be attracted to?"

"No... Chris, don’t twist this," Tom pleaded.

"I'm basically just fucking with you, mate," Chris said and smiled disarmingly.

Tom relaxed visibly. "So what do you say?"

"Tom, you're straight. And you might be a bit smitten with me, but I don’t really think you're bisexual.”

"Maybe I've been attracted to guys before..."

Chris dropped his jaw. Okay... he hadn't thought of that option. “Okay... that was a surprise.”

“It was when I went to Uni; I was really into this guy at my rugby team. I’m very passionate about the people I care about in my life, and I was passionate about being his friend. I was passionate about all my friends until I learned that I couldn’t share my devoted friendship equally to everybody. So, I learned how to categorise my passion and, when I realised how much I liked this guy, I panicked and backed off.”

Chris just stared at him. This was very interesting. “Did he notice?”

“Ooooh yes. And he was hurt but I had to keep a distance to figure out what it meant. Unfortunately, it turned out that I didn’t have the courage to actually discuss this with myself or anybody else.”

“So?”

“So... I recognised the feeling some time later, but I never pursued that person. I concentrated on girlfriends and they made me feel more secure. I didn't have to question what I felt.”

“Still –it seems like disorientated feelings from a time when your hormones went rampaging in your body and your lust targeting anything you felt good about,” Chris said, as he dug a hand into his bag of crisps to retrieve a handful to munch on.

“I agree somewhat. I mean. I never really look at guys and have sexual thoughts about them nowadays...”

“Much... or never?”

Tom smiled self-consciously. “I can’t believe I'm actually having this conversation.”

“It’s one of the most important ones I’ve ever had with you and don't back out!” Chris said pointing a finger at him.

“I don’t. I initiated it, remember?”

Chris nodded and eagerly grabbed a coke for himself. 

Tom rubbed his hair and turned so he was facing Chris. “I think what I really want to apologise for is... uhm... that...” Tom literally looked like he couldn’t formulate what he was trying to convey.

Chris had pity on him and suggested. “Why don't we do it like this? I ask you a question and you say yes or no?”

“Oh, god,” Tom said and hid his eyes with his hand, but his lips split in a huge embarrassed grin. “Okay... whatever.”

“We agree on that you’re trying to confess to something that has to do with me?”

Tom nodded still hiding behind his hand.

Chris pursed his lips and pondered. Did he dare go there? Did he want to find out? Weren’t they already going in that direction? By now, hadn’t they already crossed a few lines that normal friends didn’t cross?

“Here goes... Are you attracted to me?”

Tom dropped his hand in surprise. “What?”

“Well, are you?”

Tom opened his mouth to say something but Chris saw the confusion and realised that that had not been what Tom was trying to tell him all along.

“Gods... I’m sorry, Tom.” Now it was Chris who needed to apologise.

“It’s all right!” Tom reached out and grabbed Chris’ wrist. “I so did not expect that!”

“I gathered,” Chris chuckled. “Wow... I just assumed. I wasn’t sure where you were going really...”

“But yes. I am!” Tom said and rubbed his forehead and chuckled mortified. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“There you go again!” Chris said and pointed his finger at him once more. “Am I really so...”

“No... you’re not, Chris. You’re quite lovely.”

Chris sipped at his coke and put the can on the table. “Then what? What did you expect me to say?”

“Nothing! You forced that one out of me.”

“I...” Chris frowned. Yeah... he did, didn’t he? “What would you like me to say?”

“Nothing... I mean... not entirely nothing, but I expect nothing.”

“Tom. You should expect something. You’re a bit like me. Nothing serious going on but lots of casual encounters. Have you ever fallen in love?”

“Besides that guy... yes.”

“Well that’s great.”

“Not, it’s not. I think. That... uhm... I’m kind of in love with you.”

Chris lowered his chin and stared at Tom. “Uhuh...”

Tom nodded. “But it’s not your problem. I suppose, I didn’t even know it myself... until that kiss Friday.”

“So – what you’d really like to know is if I would be willing to date a straight guy again – even after being burned so many times?”

“Gods no!” Tom exclaimed but then he winced. “Yes...”

Chris smiled and turned his can in his hand a few times to stall time. “I don't know, Tom.”

“Well, consider it a bonus. I’m your friend... and...”

Chris narrowed his eyes. “You’re forgetting a little detail...”

Tom nodded and said, “I know, I know. You’re not into me at all.”

Chris smiled and decided that this wasn’t as bad as it could have been. “Tom. I’m going to put you out of your misery. Why don’t we give it a go?”

“But if it’s a no goer everything will be awkward. Just like you pointed out to me Friday.”

“Yes, but this time it’ll be real. Not us pretending.”

“It’s going to be awkward! We could really lose our friendship over this... as you pointed out as well.”

“You’re supposed to be happy now.”

Tom smiled wryly. “Yeah... So you’d like to give it a go?”

“If you do...”

“I do.”

“Then let’s give it a go.”

*

Half an hour later, the two friends were sitting next to each other eating snacks vigorously and watching telly. Chris could feel the tension between them but at the same time, it was electric and pretty exciting. 

“This is what it felt like when I was sixteen and wanted to cop a feel on my girlfriends.”

“This is what it felt when I was sixteen and wanted to cop a feel on my best mate,” Chris dead panned and thankfully made Tom erupt in nervous giggles. 

“ _I_ was your best mate when you were sixteen, Chris.”

“Well, there you go,” Chris laughed. “I was sixteen and didn’t know any better than my best mate at nineteen wasn’t interested in me... in spite of the nice hugs and misaimed drunken kisses we’ve shared in the past.”

Tom blushed furiously. “Well... I suppose I did confuse you back then.”

“So in reality, you kissed me when we were drunk because you could use that as an excuse?”

“Jesus...” Tom said and giggled.

“You can understand why it was getting tedious for me reading people the wrong way, right?”

“I know,” Tom defended himself. “I’m just... _blown_ by the fact that I didn’t realise this before.”

“We’re always together. I mean... when was the last time you had a girlfriend? We’re together most of our spare time.”

“I’m busy at work. I have lots of overtime.”

“C’mon...”

“Well, I feel a little like an insect under a microscope, Chris,” Tom complained and pulled up his knees. He wound his long arms around them and held his can loosely between two fingers.

Chris shrugged. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m in the habit of being cynical about relationships.”

“Would it help if we kissed? I mean – we’ve admitted already that we’ve been attracted to one another for some time.”

Chris nodded. “Yeah – that might work.”

Tom bit his lip and looked intensely at Chris. “Gods... this was so much easier when we were just pretending.”

Chris smiled. Yeah it was. “The difference now would be that we’ll be kissing because... we want to.”

“I cannot believe we’re negotiating this, Chris,” Tom said and dropped his arms when he put the empty can on the table. Then he sat on his knees facing Chris. Getting up on his knees, he motioned for Chris to come closer. “Let’s just do it, all right?”

“All right,” Chris said and smoothed his hair behind his ear.

“Gods... it’s actually very lovely when you do that. I’ve always liked your hair.”

“Funny, I’ve always liked your hair,” Chris said and then shook his head. “Listen to us! We’re sounding like two girls doing each other’s hair.”

“I certainly hope not. I’m just telling you that I like your hair. Mine’s so curly and...”

“Lovely. You are.”

Tom inclined his head and smiled at Chris. “Fine. We’re both adorable.”

Chris smiled back. Tom was very dorky about this. It never fazed Tom when they’d kissed in the past but back then, their mutual attraction had never been addressed. Unexpectedly, they were very conscious about what had happened between them without warning.

“Maybe we should get drunk?” Tom suggested.

“Tom, no. I hate making out with people when they are drunk and when I am drunk. Bad decisions always come from that.”

“I recall a certain happily drunk Chris last Friday who had no problems making out with an equally happily drunk meeee,” Tom teased him.

Chris accepted his preening. “Come here, Tom,” he said and begged him forward with a finger and cupped his narrow face with his hands. They looked into each other’s eyes and it still felt daunting. 

“Kiss me...?” Tom asked and smiled beatifically.

“Yes,” Chris said and pressed his mouth solidly to Tom’s. Pulling away slightly, he looked at his curly haired friend and marvelled by the excitement he felt by it. Tom moved in and kissed him softly. Chris was still holding on to his face and cocked his head gradually before their lips connected again. Parting his lips slightly, he felt Tom’s tongue push against the seam of his lips, and he gladly let it inside his mouth. Tom’s hands had found their way around Chris’ back and their bodies moved forward simultaneously.

Chris' mouth slid from Tom's lips and along his jaw. Sucking eager kisses to the sharp edge of his face, he reached the little earlobe and he smiled. "You’re ridiculously small for such a tall fellow."

"Shhh..." Tom said and looked at him. "Don’t speak."

"Okay..." Chris whispered and kissed his mouth again. Feeling Tom's hands on his chest, Chris realised during that kiss that Tom had started unbuttoning his shirt buttons.

“You don’t need this,” Tom explained and smiled against Chris’ lips.

“Neither do you,” Chris replied keeping his voice to a whisper. He grabbed the hem of Tom’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head. 

Tom’s fine chiselled collar bones protruded beautifully under his freckled skin. “How I’ve wanted you...” Chris said almost in wonder.

“Imagine we’d gone to “The Hypernate” instead?” Tom said with a low chuckle.

Chris cupped a warm hand above the nape of Tom’s neck, his fingers digging into lush curls. “They’d be in for a show.”

Closing his eyes, Tom felt Chris’ lips surrounding his upper lip. He slid his hands down Chris’ broad back, and moaned appreciatively when he felt the muscles move under his skin.

“Could we not do this on the sofa, Tom?” Chris asked.

“Oh...” Tom said. “Right.” Quickly, he took Chris' hand and they headed for the bedroom as dignified as their hard ons would let them. Flicking the lights on, Tom guided them towards the bed, immediately.

Sharing small kisses they got out of their clothes and Tom lay down on the bed on his back. Chris crawled closer and hovered above him.

“Better get it out of the way,” Tom said and smiled uneasily. “Top or bottom?”

Chris shook his head. “I’ve never gotten the question before, but I always wanted to top if it ever came up.”

“And now it did,” Tom said and let his hands move down Chris’ sides to rest on his hips.

“You can touch my arse if you like.”

Tom smiled. “I’d like that.” His hands slid around and cupped Chris’ fantastic buttocks. “Gods...” Tom sucked in breath and pulled Chris a little closer. 

Chris got on his knees and moved closer still. “You want to...” he asked and looked down on his dick.

“Just a lick,” Tom said. Chris situated himself so Tom had easier access. Tom put a hand against Chris’ tight abs and the other took a hold of his cock. Lifting his head a little, he sucked some of it into his mouth, and Chris hissed.

“Christ...” he said and inhaled quickly. “It’s so good.”

Tom slipped his mouth off and smiled. “You never even tried this?”

“Yeah... I’ve given and received... I mean, I’ve done a lot of things... just not _that._ ”

“Shagging?”

“Bloody shagging,” Chris said quietly and pushed gently forward again. “Weren’t you in the middle of something?” he joked.

Tom grinned widely and opened his mouth again. Chris’ cock slid in and out for a while with Tom altering between sucking, licking, eagerly kissing, and more sucking.

“You like it?” Chris gasped softly. “I like having you doing it. You’re a natural.”

Tom squinted and popped off. “Your turn then.”

“Damn. Should have shut my mouth,” Chris laughed.

“Nah. My jaw got tired anyway.”

“Yeah that is the down side of a lazy blowjob,” Chris said.

“I like blowjobs, but I think we should get to the point.”

“Which is?” Chris asked.

“If you top... then I will bottom. I’ve never done that, obviously, but at least I have tried to top someone.”

“Right,” Chris said. “I have in my possession,” he flicked a thumb towards the pile of neglected clothes on the floor, “a handful of condoms and lube.”

“You dirty, dirty boy!” Tom said with excitement dancing in his eyes.

“Well, I never know when I might get the opportunity and... hey presto... the opportunity has arrived.”

“It certainly has,” Tom concurred. “So you’ve got all we need?”

“Pretty much. Hang on,” Chris said, reached down, and grabbed a bit of his pants pulling them onto the bed. Riffling through the pockets, he procured the paraphernalia required for a successful shag.

A nervous giggle burst out of Tom’s throat. “Um... I have no idea if I want to do this myself.”

“I would love to assist with the preparation. It feels strange at first but it quickly feels nice. But it depends on the bottom... literally.”

“I suppose you’re more in tune with your arse than I am. Maybe I should go to the bathroom first?”

Chris smiled. “Wow... yeah- that’s a very good idea.”

“I’ll be back shortly!” Tom said and, for some reason, turned off the lights.

Tom seemed to take forever and Chris lay on the bed looking up into the ceiling. Tom had a great ceiling with luminous star shaped stickers. He’d had no idea, but then this was the first time he’d ever spent in Tom’s bed in  
darkness. Occasionally, he stroked his cock to keep it interested, but Tom sure took his time.

Finally, Tom returned and he looked very serene with the moon light catching the beautiful curves of his long lean body.

“Any luck?” Chris asked to break the silence. 

Tom nodded. He’d brought a few towels with him. “I thought I’d use the time and prepare myself, while I was there anyway. I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, not at all. It’s your body.”

“Chris...” Tom said and came to sit on the bed. “I really want to do this with you. But forgive me if I’m a little sheepish about how I feel about it.”

“What do you mean?” Chris asked a little worried that Tom had decided to back out. He reached out and ran a hand gently along Tom’s arm.

“I fear I might be more into this emotionally than you’re aware of.”

“Trust me, Tom. I’m very much there, too.”

“You sure?” Tom asked.

“I’m pretty sure. If I wasn’t, I’d have been out of here before we even got to this part. You’re not like most people and I trust you unconditionally. You’re not scared that I have a dick just like you.”

Tom smiled and it was obvious he was relieved. “You’ve got a point there,” he said and then climbed on top of Chris’ thighs, minding his hard cock that rested against his belly.

“Oh... bottoming from the top?” Chris asked amused.

“I think it’s a good idea to be in control of this on _my_ first time.”

“Here’s everything. You’ll need lub...”

“I’m well-lubed. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay... just hang on, mate.” Chris picked up a condom. “D’you wanna put the lights back on?”

“No...” Tom said. “I like the feel of the darkness. It’s very virginal.” 

“I suppose it is. I’ll just fumble in darkness then, shall I?” Chris said sarcastically and picked a condom out of its foil. Tom watched him intensely as he rolled the latex down his cock. Then Chris picked up the tube of lube, emptied the contents in his hand, and divided the substance generously all over the surface. 

“All yours, Tom,” he said and put his hands on Tom’s hips, when the younger man leaned forward and grabbed Chris’ cock. Tom grimaced a smile and sucked in his lips.

“All right?” Chris asked.

“Don't. I’m doing this... I just need to...”

Holding his hands loose, Chris let Tom slowly sit down, as his cock entered inch by inch. “Jesus...” Chris said, feeling Tom’s tight body taking him in.

“Okay?” Tom asked and looked at him as if he’d only just now realised there was a guy attached to the other end of the cock he was pressing inside himself.

“More than okay. You?” Chris asked and _there_... Tom’s round little arse connected with Chris’ hipbone.

“This is mindboggling,” Tom said sounding a thoroughly awed. “Incredible. I’m moving now.”

“Please,” Chris said, but then his breath stuttered, and he chuckled. “Oh, mate. This is seriously the best!” Tom laughed, too, and put his hands on Chris’ shoulders.

Chris smiled looking quite happy. “Can you move faster?”

“Yes, I can,” Tom said, and his narrow hips undulated between Chris’ hands. Chris held tighter and followed Tom’s motions.

“I should have done this sooner. All the sex I’ve missed out on!”

“I’m glad you didn't,” Tom admitted not shy from feeling jealous of the lovers Chris could have had. Fiercely, he grabbed Chris’ hair with his fists.

“Aw...!” Chris said, but Tom only let go a little bit when he widened his knees. Then he really bore down every time he drove Chris’ cock back in.

Chris took care of the counterparts and met Tom’s with every thrust they exchanged.

Soon the tempo became frenzied. Tom and Chris sighed and moaned as they neared orgasm.

“Hang on,” Tom suddenly said and grabbed his cock. Chris understood and took over the fucking, while Tom took a deserved rest and jerked off.

“Ooohhh...” Tom whimpered and gritted his teeth. “GOD! I can hardly stand it... uuuuhhh...” he groaned in pleasure, and came spreading ropes of cum all over Chris’ face and chest. 

Chris closed one eye and winced by the unforgiving tightness surrounding his cock now. Then he grinned evilly. “All right. My turn.” Using his superior strength over Tom, he flipped him over and smirked at Tom’s squeak of surprise. “Now, you’re really gonna get it, mate,” Chris promised him.

Looking wildly at Chris, Tom nodded. “Okay... but take it easy. I’m a little sensitive.”

“Tough,” Chris said and pulled Tom’s legs over his shoulders and slipped back inside that delectable tight heat. Slowly, he picked up the rhythm, and Tom writhed underneath him, letting out incredible sounds of distress and pleasure. 

“Too much... oh god, it’s so fucking good!” Tom wheezed out, clearly confused by the shocked messages his body was feeding his brain.

Chris enjoyed looking at him as he rebuilt the peak he was at before Tom came, and his sphincter had squeezed the living daylights out of Chris’ cock. “Oh, yes,” Chris moaned and had to close his eyes when he came. His orgasm was one of the best and hardest ever. Wanking was nothing compared to this. Or perhaps it was just that it got boring after a while, and he’d really needed getting laid properly? No, this was better. He was balls deep inside Tom still pumping his hips and it was better.

Contracting, Tom cried out with his limbs spasming, back arching. He shot his second load straight into the air inadvertently managing to hit Chris in the face again. Chris broke down in laughter.

Tom lay panting and aftershocks made him rigid and almost unable to stay inside his own skin. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered several times, as if he couldn’t quite believe he felt that way.

“All right?” Chris asked and smoothed sweaty curls away from his forehead.

“Tomorrow... then I’ll be all right,” Tom said and shivered again. “Never felt anything like this,” he muttered. “Best shag of my entire fucking life,” he said and smiled, licking a stray drop of sweat from his upper lip. 

Sitting up, Chris located the stack of towels Tom had brought in. He pulled off the condom and tied a knot on it. Then he looked for a place to put it, but settled to just drop it on the floor. He’d pick it up tomorrow. Shaking a towel open, he gently wiped down Tom’s body.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. It’s fine,” Tom said, sounding like he was already asleep. Chris cleaned himself afterwards and lay down close to Tom wrapping his arms around him. When Tom turned and put his head on Chris’ shoulder, Chris was literally the happiest man in the world.

*

Getting out of the car, Chris stretched and waited for Tom to get out, too. Together they went inside the joinery. Chris looked dashing in his blue jeans and white t-shirt. His hair was gathered in his trademark ponytail. Tom was dressed in black jeans and a black denim button down shirt. The sandals were a bit odd, but Tom was the last one to care.

At Tom’s office the two lovers split up, but not until Chris had planted a firm and very long-lasting kiss on his lips.

When he finally let a stumbling Tom go, he turned and smirked at Lee and Rowan who stood there looking like they’d lost all feeling with their jaws.

For the first time ever, there were no jabbing remarks coming Chris’ way.

What could they possibly say from now on? Chris had won the hottest date in town...

 

...and they lived happily ever after :)

 

Written 9th of June 2014


End file.
